kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Airship Atlas
Airship Atlas is a powerful vehicular transport vehicle/weapon used by Pandora's Box. It is the largest known military transport air vehicle ever made, and is powered by the bones of the titan Atlas. Description Airship Atlas looks much like a blimp with similar mechanics, although it is outfitted with a massive number of rocket engines dotted across the underbelly of the vehicle, and also contains fourteen long wings across its body for stability and steering. The airship is roughly four thousand feet in length and four hundred feet in width. It's massive size is offset by the fact that a majority of the structure is fairly hollow, although it does tend to have a lot of Pandora's Box Agents aboard. The airship contains nearly fifty sleeping areas, two cafeterias, three separate command rooms in the event of a failure at one, and two large frontal areas for outward viewing. Despite its hollow design, the metals used for its construction are fairly heavy and thick. Atlas's Bones The Titan Atlas was killed during the Death of the Gods, and after his death, it was found his bones would no longer stay on the ground. Theories of this conclude that Atlas refuses to be a part of the planet upon which his parents were killed, and likely cursed his own remains. At first, the bones were kept in a museum for public viewing, however Pandora's Box purchased them entirely, and outfitted the bones into various parts of the ship. Because the ship uses nullifiers and the Eclipse Effect to avoid godly attacks and magic, it is pertinent for Pandora's Box to properly adjust the power as needed. This allows Atlas's bones, which have a powerful aerial effect, to offset the heaviness of the ship itself. Some Grecian worshipers of the fallen gods feel this ship is essentially sacrilege, however Pandora's Box has pointed out as the legal owners of the bones, they can freely do whatever they want. Since Atlas's bones are the primary method of flotation for the airship, it is outfitted with a series of rocket engines to avoid a crash landing. As rockets are a highly inefficient method of travel, they exist solely to avoid a crash landing. Defenses The ship is powered by an exceptionally potent Eclipse Effect Generator which can be easily adjusted when needed. Engineers who specialize on this engine are known as "Barrier Operators", and will often adjust the effect when attacks are launched and the generator recognizes an incoming blast of godly power. It is possible for them to turn the power on the generator to max and shut it off in a manner of three seconds, avoiding the ship crashing to the ground. The ship is also equipped with several missile launchers which can be controlled via an auto-targeting system. The firepower has to be manually selected as anti-air or anti-ground, as auto will fire in both directions. If there is no target for air or ground, the missiles are programmed to fly straight at the ground in an arc, or straight forward. The ship also has several dozen turrets that can be either operated via a master system, or by manual operation. These are belt-fed piercing ammunitions used to destroy high profile targets. Category:Dead God Dimension Category:Technology Category:Pandora's Box